


Trust that Everything Happens for a Reason

by Dirty_Teddy_Bwear



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, not for the emotional, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear/pseuds/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear
Summary: In a different dimension and time, Barry looks for his soulmate and finds it in Hal. Read the tags - ya been warned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from/heavily influenced by the animation, Kimi no Na wa (Your Name), a film I really enjoyed.  
> Inspired by one of my all-time favorite songs: Don't You Worry Child - SHM ( https://youtu.be/1y6smkh6c-0?t=14s )

A comet trailing across the night sky—that’s where Barry’s instinct led him. The most beautiful astronomical event he’s ever witness in his entire life lights up the starry night with a rainbow spectrum of colors, like the northern lights. _It’s truly out-of-this-world._

 

Something, like a gut feeling, led him to Coast City, on the zenith of Comet Mongul, a supposed phenomenon that’s observed only once every thousand years. He’s looking for someone, but he’s not sure who it is. He just knows that his psyche is telling him there’s someone important here he’s searching for.

 

It’s a festive night. The news broadcasted the city-wide celebration for the past week, but tonight marks the apex of the comet’s visit, so the city’s residents are especially jovial, dancing and cheering in the streets, with all different kinds of drugs in their bodies. Barry wanders from bars to bars, places to places, trying to find the important someone with no success. Shortly before midnight, he gives up and sits down on a swing on the edge of town and looks skyward, admiring the once-in-a-lifetime occurrence.

 

Then, the comet splits. A fifth of it breaks away from its main body and begins its arced descent, piercing through the atmosphere and clouds, which could do little to suppress or impede the celestial spear. There wasn’t enough time to think, enough time to act, before it comes crashing in like a wrecking ball into the city’s center. 

 

First came the blinding flash of white, hot light, then followed the sonic shockwave that levels the entire city in a near instance, leaving nothing but a smoking crater and stretched-out, burning piles of rubble in its wake.

 

When Green Lantern arrives at the outskirts, he freezes in horror, overwhelmed by what he finds. “I-Is—… Is anyone there??!” He shouts, mustering every ounce of strength his vocal cords could churn out. He rakes through the rubbles with his constructs in desperation, his mind spiraling further into madness each passing second, as the scene of flames and total destruction engulf him.

 

He whips around when he hears an almost inaudible groan from a pile several meters away. He flies towards it, materializing a shovel to scoop away the debris before de-powering his energy form. He finds a badly injured, likely crushed internal organs, blond in the smoke, his skin charred from the fiery heaps that had lied atop him and blood dripping down his mouth.

 

“H-hey. Ar-Are you alright?! Look at me!” He kneels and uses an arm to lift and support the head of the man when a pair of flashing blue eyes open to stare up at him, reflecting the surrounding blaze. Barry strains, exerting his maximum effort, to smile. He’s found him: that important someone he was blindly searching for.

 

Instantly, the Lantern knew. Something tugged at him, at his inner soul. It is a connection that transcends space and time, an irrefutable sense of familiarity. This—this is someone who holds a special place in his heart that he was not yet aware of. “H…he..hey. M-my… n-name’s… Ba-Ba-Bar…ry.” He gasps and coughs up some more blood while the Lantern tries to comfort him by holding his hand. “Wh-wh…what’s your…name?”

 

“ _Shhh_ , it—it’s going to be ok, Barry. I’m Hal. I’m—.” Hal chokes up, no longer able to hold back the river of tears that he finds himself shedding for this stranger he’s never met before, yet somehow knows. His face, stricken with grief, attempts to smile back at Barry. “I’m going to take care of you, ok? So don’t you worry. I-I got you.” Hal lowers his forehead into Barry’s singed hair and begins to sob.

 

“Th-th…thanks, Hal…” Barry whispers as his hand goes slack. A bloody but cheery smile still visible on his face from his happiness at finally finding his special someone.


End file.
